Journey to Skulls Cove
by Furubawaii
Summary: Kevin meets Gwen and Ben aboard a ship called the Renegade. The teens with some other friends on the ship,are making their way to Skulls Cove. The captain won't tell the crew what's in Skull's Cove or why its so important. Gwevin! with a little BenxJulie
1. The Renegade

**Hey my peeps! What's Up? I Havent written in a while and i ended the story A TOTAL GWEVIN FIC, so i decided to start a new story!! YAYY FOR NEW STORIES! OF Course this is going to have the wonderful gwevin pairing. :) I HOPE YOU LIKES IT! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FROM BEN TEN ALIEN FORCE SADLY! :(  
**

**Chapter 1: The Renegade  
**

**Kevin's POV**

_My mom had been crying again. And my dad had been yelling. And drinking. And yelling some more. They did this everyday so I wasn't concerned. Not yet. _

_We all piled into our small car and they drove me to the docks, where I had often wished I could own a fancy boat and sail far, far away from everything and everyone around me. But today there was a new boat. It was very, very big, with a black flag, and __The Renegade along its side. I stood staring, wondering while my parents talked to a smelly man with wild black hair next to some barrels. Mom and dad led him over to me._

_"Is this the lad ye be talking about? He is but a boy!"_

_"Hey, I'm sixteen! Do you see a boy anywhere? There is no boy here, bud."_

_Mr. mophead continued. "The crew has challenging tasks ahead. He will slow us down for sure!"_

_Dad whispered something in his ear._

_"Oh, that changes everything. Aye, we'll take the boy."_

_The man led me to the ship and turned once more. "Are ye sure ye don't want the lad?"_

_"Just take the freak already!" Mom called._

_ We walked aboard __The Renegade and it slowly pulled away from the dock. Leaning over the side, I watched my parents until they became tiny specks. A single tear slid down my cheek and fell into the ocean._

The memory had planted itself into my dreams again, just as it had for the past month I had been on _The Renegade_. I shook my head, trying to forget. I tried to sit up as the ship jerked, causing me to fall out of my hammock. The two other guys who slept in the room, Shaun and Rob, laughed. I took my sword and cut their hammock ropes (that were fastened to the walls) and they fell also. I laughed as they chased me all the way down to the eating room.

**Gwen's POV**

"Grandpa will be here in no time. He'll take us back home and we'll forget about this in no time." Ben said doubtfully.

_How can you say that? It's obvious grandpa needs saving more than we do right now. Poor Ben. He's in denial._

"Sure he will Ben. Just eat your breakfast and we can talk about this later."

"Is this stuff even edible?" He poked at the green glob of food. It stuck to his finger. _EWW!_

Just then the doors were pushed open and three snickering guys ran in. The captain looked at them and they stood up straight. As soon as the captain walked out of the eating room, they fell against the walls laughing. _The one with black hair is kinda cute. _After they calmed down they got their food and looked for a place to sit. The boy with black hair pointed at us. They started coming our way. A boy with blonde hair sat across from me.

"What's your name beautiful?"

Blackhaired boy sat next to him. "Ignore Prince Charming. He's a bit out of his mind. I'm Kevin. Blondie here is Shaun, and this is Rob." Rob waved at me.

"I'm Gwen and this is my cousin Ben."

"So when did you guys get here?" Rob asked us.

"Early this morning. We heard that the ship needed extra help and our parents thought being part of the crew would build 'character.'" Ben looked at me strangely. I felt bad for lying but I didnt know if we could trust these guys yet.

"Did you know you're the only girl on board?" Kevin asked me.

"No she's not." an Asian girl sat next to Ben.

"Oh yes she is. Besides her the crew is all guys." He smirked at the girl. The girl flung some of the breakfast at Kevin's face.

Kevin wiped it off. "Careful Julie, do that again and I might have to throw you overboard." She stuck her tongue out at him.

She grinned at me and Ben. "Hi, I'm Julie. And you are?"

"My name is Gwen and this is Ben." I smiled at her, then poked my fork into the green mush on my plate. I couldn't pull my fork out.

Kevin smiled. "I wouldn't even try. Don't worry lunch is much better." _Anything would be better than this._

Rob was actually eating his... mush. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about, this is really good!"

"Dude that is sick!" Shaun exclaimed.

"Ewwww." Julie turned to the cousins. "Hey, maybe later we could show you guys around the ship."

"That's a great idea, what do you think guys?" Kevin asked.

"Sounds great." Ben answered, practically drooling at Julie. _Aww Ben has a crush, isnt that cute!_

"Good. We'll all meet at the stern in about an hour." Rob decided.

**In Gwen and Julie's Room...**

Julie showed me to where I'd be sleeping. She also helped me set up the extra hammock that was in a corner of the room.

"I wonder where Ben will be sleeping."

"He'll probably be in the same room as Rob, Shaun, and Kevin. They have a huge room and there's some extra space. I feel bad for him though cause the guys are huge slobs." Julie answered.

"Don't worry he'll fit right in. So when are we supposed to be working?"

"There's random announcements that tell us what to do and who does it. Being part of the crew on this ship isn't that bad because we don't have to work that much. But I've heard that on some ship's the crews are working 24/7."

"That's tough. Oh well, at least we're not on those ships."

"I Know! I would just die if I was part of some other ship's crew."

I smiled. _It's good to have a friend in the room. I wonder how Ben's fitting in..._

**Ben's POV, In their room...**

"Where should I set this up?" I asked Shaun, holding his hammock.

"You can put it wherever. Oh, but don't put it next to Kevin's hammock, he snores." Shaun snickered.

"I do not!" Kevin threw a pillow at Shaun. It hit him on the head. Shaun collapsed on his hammock pretending to die. Rob threw a pillow at Kevin, but Kevin ducked and it hit me. _It is on. _Soon, clothes and objects were flying everywhere. After five minutes of throwing junk at each other we stopped.

"Should we clean this up?" I asked.

The guys looked around. "We'll clean it later." Kevin announced. Nobody argued with that.

"I'm really tired you guys, I didn't get much sleep last night. Wake me up in like thirty minutes K?"

"Got it."_ Hmm I have an idea. How brilliant am i?_

Kevin climbed ino his hanging bed and fell asleep right away.

"Do you guys have whipped cream or anything?" Ben asked his roomies.

"I have cheese in a can." Rob offered.

"That will work."

Shaun looked at Ben curiously. "What are you thinking?" Ben pointed at Kevin. "Ohhh, I get it. Hold on let me get something." Shaun went outside and found a seagull's feather on the ship's floor. He brought it back inside the room. Ben chuckled. _Perfect._

**Im gonna end the chapter here. Not much gwevinyness yet, just a little intro. So what do you think? REVIEWWWWWW! PLZ**


	2. The Tour

**Big poof of smoke... Im Baaaaack! With a very biggish THANKYOU to all my reviewers...who reviewed. :p Teehee.**

**Chapter 2: The Tour  
**

**Ben's POV...**

"BENNNN!!"

I took off running. _Hmmm...Where should I go? Well its almost time to meet the girls.To the stern! Shaun and Rob will meet us there. _I took a left with Kevin not far behind and stopped. Gwen and Julie were already there. I stood next to them and waited for Kevin. He almost ran into the girls. _Haha._

Gwen looked at him weirdly. "What's on your face?"

Julie went up to him and swiped her finger across Kevin's cheek, getting some of the orange gunk on her finger and licked it. "Mmm, cheese." I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Dont look at me that way, he's the one with cheese on his face." I laughed.

"You know Kevin, she's right." _She's also really pretty._

Kevin glared at me. Just as I thought he was going to start chasing me again, Rob and Shaun came.

"Dude you have a little..erm something on your face." Shaun said causing both Rob and himself to crack up.

"Ha ha ha very funny. I should've known you two helped Ben." He grabbed a cleaning rag off the floor and wiped his face with it.

"OK, are we just going to stand here and make fun of Kevin's poor hygiene or are we going to look around_ The Renegade_?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen's right, let's get started." Julie answered.

Kevin pouted. "I do not have poor hygiene."

Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Come on slow poke, we're going to get left behind."

**Gwen's POV...**

Julie pointed to a big door. "That's the captain's headquarters. Captain Sterth is always in there." She and Ben walked ahead to the next important room.

"Aww, don't they make a cute couple?" Rob teased.

"Umm, I'm not sure I would call them cute, although they are perfect for each other. They're both annoying little dorks." Kevin said.

"Hey, that dork you're talking about is my cousin." Someone had to stick up for him since he's not here to stick up for himself.

Kevin put his hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. "and that's why I feel so sorry for you." Ben and Julie were waiting by a room with jail cells inside.

"Gosh, could you guys be any slower? This is the dungeon. Occasionally there will be a prisoner from another ship or a traitor inside, but it's usually empty." We went to couple more rooms while Ben gazed at Julie. _I'll never look that desperate. I wonder if Julie notices that Ben is crushing on her big time. She doesn't look like she knows._ Soon we were done with our little tour so we all headed to the boy's cabin to hang out.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" I asked. The room was a mess! Clothes were strewn everywhere. A few crackers and snacks laid on the floor too.

"Yeah, this is even messier than last time I was in here, and I didn't think that was possible." Julie added.

"Hey, we don't comment on how disgustingly clean your room is, so don't comment on how disgustingly...disgusting our room is either." Shaun said, confusing himself. Me and Julie sent each other looks that said _Ok... _There was room for two people to sit on each of the hammocks. Ben sat by Julie, Shaun and Rob sat next to each other, and Kevin sat on one looking at me.

"Come on, I don't bite."

Julie laughed. "Don't be so sure about that Gwen."

"Oh shut up, Julie. Ben control your girlfriend will you?" Ben flicked Kevin off while the rest of us laughed. Julie looked confused. I made my way over to Kevin's hammock, stepping over piles of clothes.

"So you guys know why me and Gwen are on the ship, why are all of you on _The_ _Renegade?_"

Julie answered first. "I've always loved the water, so I decided I wanted to see what it felt like to sail the seas and have lots of adventures. _The Renegade_ came ashore near where I lived so I came and met the captain who said that if I was willing to work hard on here, he'd let me come aboard."

"I'm here because my uncle, the captain, took me in after my parents died in a car accident when I was fourteen. I've been here ever since." Rob explained. _Aww thats really sad! _

"I got into a huge fight with my dad one night. He said that I was an embarrassment to my whole snooty little rich family. He said that if I wasn't such a dimwit mom wouldn't have left. So I got really mad and snuck away to the ship that had stopped in my town for a few days." Shaun told us, some hatred showing in his eyes. _Shaun seems so laid back, It's hard to see him this worked up. _Everybody looked at Kevin expectantly. He just sat there for a moment. Then he opened his mouth about to speak, when the ship suddenly jerked to the right, causing me to fall onto Kevin's lap.

"Moving a little fast now aren't we?" Kevin asked me, smirking. I made a face and pushed him away as I sat up. Shaun, the only one who saw, since everybody else had either fallen off their hammock or hit their head against the wall, laughed. _Oh well, at least he's not angry anymore._

Julie rubbed her head. "We must be in choppy waters."

Just then a loudspeaker came on, telling the crew what to do and where to do it. Julie and Shaun were instructed to scrub the deck's floors along with some other people I had never met. Ben and Rob had to wash dishes, and Kevin and I,_ Of course I get partnered up with the guy who I just fell on,_ had to watch for other ships, storms, or any other obstacles, in the crows nest. Everybody headed to wherever they were supposed to go.

"See you guys at dinner!" Rob called.

Kevin and I walked to the crow's nest. "Don't fall out, the sharks might be hungry." Kevin warned, smiling. Of course, I assumed he was only joking.

* * *

**Oh yeah, in case anyone is wondering here is our character's ages: Kevin-17, Shaun-17, Rob-17 Gwen-16, Ben-16, Julie-15. :)  
So how do you like this chapter? Let me know! click the purple button that says review! Everytime you review a baby is born! SO LET THESE BABIES BE BORN!! :))**


	3. Gwen's Near Death Experience

**'Ello again! Here is CHAPTER 3 of Journey to Skulls Cove! Ok one of my luvverly reviewers asked me if there was going to be lots of gwevin and a little benlie, lots of benlie a little gwevin, or an equal amount. Here was my reply: Originally there was going to be lots of gwevin and a little benlie, but now I am writing an equal amount to satisfy all. :) sounds good to you guys? Hope you guys like this chappie!**

**CRAP! you know what I just noticed? They missed LUNCH! OOPSIES. Sorry guys, theyll have dinner in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Gwen's Near Death Experience  
**

**Julie's POV...**

Shaun and I were scrubbing the deck. _I hate scrubbing the deck. Its so dirty and your arm always hurts after. At least I'm not scrubbing it by myself. _Shaun broke the silence.

"What do you think of Ben and Gwen?"

"They're really nice. I also like sharing my room with Gwen. I used to be soo bored cuz there wasn't anybody to talk to. What do you think of them?" I replied.

"Ben's my roomie and he's really funny. Gwen seems nice too, but I haven't gotten to talk to her very much. I think Kevin likes her."

"Has he told you he likes her?" I asked him.

"Not yet. He just seems kind of... interested. And Ben... nevermind." He cut himself off.

"Ben what?" _What was he going to say?_

"You missed a spot Julie. Less talking, more working." He wagged his finger at me, smiling.

I threw my cleaning rag at him and it hit him in the face. "Stop changing the subject."

Shaun tossed my rag back at me. I caught it and continued to scrub the floor. "Why is everybody throwing junk at me? First Kevin, then you, who's next the captain? The cook?"

I laughed. "Hey, you deserved it. Now, what were you going to say about Ben?"

"I don't remember. Your rag hit me so hard it gave me amnesia."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Guys are so retarded._

**Kevin's POV...**

We climbed up the ladder to the crow's nest. After we had climbed the ladder I helped her into the nest. It doesn't have any chairs, which really sucks. It only has a telescope. It isn't that roomy either.

"There's barely enough room for one person, why do two people have to be on the lookout?" Gwen asked.

"What you don't want to be up here with me?" Gwen opened her mouth, looking like she was worried she offended me. "Gwen, I'm kidding. Anyways, there used to only be one lookout at a time, but one guy fainted when he saw another ship. _The Renegade _was attacked by that ship and ten men were killed. A lot more were severely injured. We haven't been ambushed since then, but the captain always sends two people up here, just in case."

"That's horrible! Were you on the ship when that happened?" She asked_.  
_

"No, I just got here a month ago. Rob was here though. He's the one who told me about it."_ I cannot imagine what that was like for him.  
_

"Oh. If I was him, I would've been really scared. So, I've been wondering, where is _The Renegade _headed exactly?"

"Rob's uncle, the captain, said that your town was our last stop, before we head to Skulls Cove." I said.

"Skulls Cove?"

"Yeah, nobody, not even Rob, knows what we're going to find there, or why the captain wants to go there."

"Creepy." _My thoughts exactly._

"Yep." I said.

Gwen looked out at the ocean and some dolphins jumped out of the water. "I love dolphins. They're so carefree and playful."

I looked at them thoughtfully. "I've always wanted to eat a dolphin." (A/N: Sorry to all my fellow dolphinlovers, but they have to fight about something.)

She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I've eaten seal, whale, and seagull, but never dolphin."

"You are an awful person! How can you live with yourself? Isn't eating whale and seal illegal?" She asked._ She's kinda hott when she's mad. And when she's not mad._

"Umm, I don't know. And I don't really care either."_  
_

"You don't care? How can you not care!? Next thing you know you'll be killing people! And then eating them too!"

"Eww that's just sick. I would never turn cannibal. People don't even taste good."

"Not funny, Kevin. I can't believe you! You're so-" She was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the deck. She leaned over the side of the nest.

"Gwen, I wouldn't-" Another loud noise came from below and startled Gwen causing her to fall over the edge.

**Gwen's POV**...

"Shit!" I heard him scream. He grabbed my hand just in time. I heard screams from below. Kevin pulled me back into the nest. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

_No I am not! I almost fell 50 feet! I am like traumatized for life! I am so glad you were up here though. _"Yeah. Thanks." _I could have used my powers to stop myself from falling, but all those people were down there. If they found out I was an anodite, what would they think?_

"It was nothing." Kevin smiled at me and I melted. A loud bell rang. "Time for dinner." He said. So we climbed down the stairs and I tried not to think about what would've happened if Kevin had not been there to help me.

**Ben's POV...**

Me and Rob were the first ones to get our dinner. It was fish and chips. We saved seats for the others. Julie and Shaun came in, then Kevin and Gwen. Julie sat next to me.

"You guys missed it! Gwen almost, like, died!" She announced to me and Rob.

"WHAT!?" we both said at the same time.

"I heard a noise, so I leaned over the edge and fell out. Kevin saved me though." Gwen explained.

"You're such an idiot!" Julie hit Shaun on the shoulder softly. She turned to the rest of us. "He blew the bullhorn in my face because... I don't know why he did."

"I blew it in your face, because you're a dork!" He said to Julie. "Sorry Gwen."

"Don't apologize to Gwen, I'm the one who pulled a muscle helping her back into the nest! She weighs like a million and one pounds." Everybody laughed cuz Gwen was like super skinny.

I whispered to Julie "They so like each other." Julie laughed.

"We do not!" They yelled, blushing.

"Oops, my whispering skills are a little rusty." He said.

**Julie's POV...**

I looked over at Ben. _Ben's funny. And really nice... But we are just friends. I don't like him as anything more. Do I? _

A hand waved in front of my face. "Hellooo? Julie?"

"What?" Everyone was looking at me.

"We...are...going...to...our...rooms...now. Was that slow enough for you?" Kevin asked. I rolled my eyes and walked with Gwen back to the cabin.

"What's up with you and Ben?" Gwen asked me as soon as we shut the door.

"N-nothing's up!" I replied, a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh. That's why you zoned out, staring at him at the end of dinner."

"Was I staring?" _Oh no, I didn't realize I was staring at him!_

"Ummm, Kind of. But don't worry, I don't think anybody else noticed. Oh, except for Shaun. I think he saw too. But Ben, Kevin, and Rob were too caught up in their conversation about who was the strongest." She told me.

"Ugh, great. Now you know and Shaun knows. What if he tells someone?" _He is in the same room with the rest of the guys._

"I don't think he's going to tell anyone, Julie. Just be glad Kevin didn't see you staring, or the whole ship would've known by now."

"You're right. OK, now your turn. Do you like Kevin?" I asked her.

"No! He is obnoxious and immature and he wants to eat a dolphin." _OK, I already knew he was obnoxious and immature, but he wants to eat a dolphin?_

"You like Kevin, you like Kevin." I sang.

"No I don't, no I don't." She sang back.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anybody."

"I would tell you if I liked Kevin, but I don't." She lied.

"Whatever Gwen, you don't have to admit it, because I know the truth."

"No you don't if you think I like Kevin. Puh-lease. Now, I've had a long day and am really tired so I'm going to sleep." She got into her hammock and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

"Ok Gwen, Im going to take a walk. Goodnight." I turned off the light and closed the door softly, just in case she really was sleeping.

**Gwen's POV...**

Twenty minutes after Julie left I opened my eyes again. I could not fall asleep._ Maybe I just need some fresh air. I'll go out on the deck and watch the waves. _

**Ben's POV...**

Kevin had went somewhere, so it was just me, Shaun, and Rob. After ten minutes of arguing which would be cooler to have, a flying car, or a flying monkey, they decided to get some rest.

"We have to get up early tomorrow," Rob said. "Or we'll miss breakfast."

"And missing breakfast would be a bad thing because..." I said.

"He has a point." Shaun told Rob.

"Whatever, breakfast is delicious." Rob stated.

They went to their hammocks.

"I'm not that tired yet, I'll be back soon."

"K." Shaun said.

And with that I left the cabin. I walked around the hallways._ I wonder if Grandpa Max is ok. Even if he is, I don't think he'll come and get us. How would he know where we are? _I looked at the omnitrix on my arm, that I had been hiding._ I guess I won't need this anymore. I'll throw it away when I get the chance. I should also tell Gwen about my decision to get rid of it. _

I brushed shoulders with someone. "Sorry." I said. It was Julie. "Oh, Hi Julie."

"Hey Ben, what are you doing up?" She asked me.

"Just felt like taking a walk." I answered.

"Me too."

"Well, as long as we're both out here do you want to walk with me?" I braced myself for rejection.

"Sure."

"I understand, ok then I guess- wait what did you say?" She giggled._ She has the most amazing laugh._

"I said I'll walk with you."

"Oh, ok." I smiled and she smiled back.

**Kevin's POV...**

I always come here at night. Watching the waves rise and fall helped me think. It was a full moon tonight. Everything was quiet, until I heard some footsteps. I turned around to see Gwen. _What is she doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too, Kevin. I just needed some fresh air, but I think I've had enough air tonight, so I'll just go-"

"There's plenty of room out here for the both of us." I said. _Please stay._

"Are you sure? Ok, I'll stay out here for a little bit longer." She stood next to me and looked at the full moon. "It's really beautiful." She said.

"Yes, you are." She looked at me. "I mean yes it is." I looked away. _I'm such an idiot._

"Kevin.." I turned to face her again and suddenly our lips were about an inch away from each other.

"Whoa, hello." Julie and Ben appeared out of nowhere._ Crap.  
_

Julie smiled. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uhh, we just came out for a little air." I replied.

"Yeah, that's not what it looked like you two were doing." Ben said, making Gwen blush.

"Oh, shut up. What were you doing with Julie?" I asked him.

"We were walking, cause we weren't tired yet." Julie said. "But I'm tired now. And Im sure Gwen is too. Right?"

"Umm, Ok." She answered.

"So we better get going."

We all said goodnight and walked toward are cabins.

"I hate you." I said to Ben.

He grinned. "The feelings mutual."

* * *

**Guess what time it is... REVIEW TIME! :) If you don't review my smileys will eat you. :) :) :)  
Uh-Oh you better hurry up they look hungry! :)**


	4. The Silver Shark

**Hello! Are you ready for Journey to Skulls Cove Chapter 4!? I SADLY DO NOT OWN BEN TEN ALIEN FORCE CHARACTERS. :((( SO HERE WE GO!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Silver Shark  
**

**Gwen's POV...**

"Gwen get up! Its brekkie time."

"Go awayyyy." I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to block Julie out.

"I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself." Julie said. Then she walked out of our room. _Why would she be sorry for leaving me alone? That's what ive been wanting her to do. At least I can sleep peacefully now. _I heard Julie come back into the room. _What now? _I thought, without opening my eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed when I felt Julie throw the cold water on me.

"Good, you're awake. Now let's go get some breakfast." She said way too cheerfully.

"Can't I change first!?" I asked, dripping.

"No, we'll be late. You can change after breakfast." We walked out of the room, heading to the eating room.

"Did you really have to pour water on my head?"

"What else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't get up!" She argued.

"Maybe, I don't know, ask me to get up MORE THAN ONCE!?"

"Sheesh, you are so not a morning person." We grabbed our food and sat down at the table where our friends sat. I sat across from Kevin, avoiding his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Rob asked, referring to my wet clothes.

"Julie thought my face was like dehydrated or something so she poured a bucket of water on my head."

"She would not wake up!" Julie exclaimed. Ben laughed.

We all picked at our breakfast in an awkward silence.

"Ok, what is going on? You guys are like really quiet and it's really scaring me." Shaun said.

"Oh nothing, except me and Julie found Gwen and Kevin kissing last night." Ben said, smirking at Kevin who glared at him.

"OoooOOOOooo" Shaun and Rob said in unison. I blushed.

"Shut up, we weren't kissing. And you forgot to mention how you and Julie were holding hands." Kevin added.

"You saw us!?" Julie looked surprised.

Kevin laughed. "No. I was just making it up."

Ben groaned and looked at Julie. _sorry_ she mouthed. Everyone else laughed.

"ANYWAYS..."Rob started. Everyone looked at him. "I don't know. Us talking about them being lovebirds is making me sad. I haven't had a date since Maria left the ship." He made a sad face. _Whos Maria?_

"Maria was a girl on the crew, but she stole a rowboat and rowed away." Shaun explained.

"I think Rob needs a group hug." Julie announced. Everbody except Kevin hugged Rob.

"Guys hugging other guys is just gay." He said.

"What are you trying to say here Kevin?" Shaun asked him.

"I'm saying you're gay. Do you have a problem with that?''

"What if I do? What you gonna do, beat me up? Huh punk? you gonna do that?" Shaun asked.

The guys got up and got in each other's faces. then they looked away while slapping the air between them for about ten seconds. After, they sat back down. _they are hilarious!_

"That was exhausting." Kevin said sarcastically.

"Hey lets go on the deck, The cafeteria smells all funky." Ben suggested.

We all headed toward the deck._ Who says funky anymore?_

**Kevin's POV...**

_Who says funky anymore? Seriously what a retarded word. _

"It's so nice out here." Gwen said.

"Are you kidding me, its like ninety degrees out!" I said.

"Would you rather have it twenty degrees out?" She asked me.

"It would be better than ninety!" That started a huge argument about whether extreme coldness or extreme hotness is worse. _I defy the laws of nature, Im both cool and hot._

Rob was staring out at the ocean with his mouth open. "Hello earth to Rob? What are you doing?" Gwen asked him. He pointed. We all looked.

There, heading our direction was a very large ship with _The Silver Shark_ written across it in faded letters.

**Ben's POV...**

Rob ran to tell his uncle what he had seen. The rest of us just ran around in circles, yelling. Soon the captain was out yelling orders to everyone. I ran with the other guys to get swords. When we came back out, the enemy ship was very close. We heard the other ship's crew screaming, getting ready to attack. _Where's Julie? and Gwen?_

_The Silver Shark _rammed into our ship and soon pirates from the other ship jumped onto our ship. More and more came. Their captain told us to surrender now and they wouldn't kill us. In reply we charged at them.

A slob with rotting teeth and torn shirt spotted me and attempted to cut my arm. Luckily for me I had taken fencing lessons when I was ten. Of course I had quit a year later, and I don't remember much, but still. This guy was not a professional swordsman either. I backed him up against the ship's railing and he fell overboard with a splash.

I looked around searching for Julie. Or anyone else I knew. But all I saw were people getting hurt, and getting tossed overboard. I could not search any longer because a pirate with a long goatee was running at me. I looked down at my omnitrix. _I should wait until I really need it._

The goatee man had cornered me. He knocked my sword into the air. He chuckled evilly. I was about to hit my alien watch when the pirate gave a loud grunt of pain and fell. I looked up and Shaun handed my sword back to me. "You might need this." I started to say thanks but he was off, fighting another guy with dreadlocks.

Just then I spotted Julie. She had just thrown an unconcious enemy overboard and was smiling triumphantly. What she did not know was that a large pole had been cracked and was now about to fall and smash her. _I have to save her. But she's on the other side of the ship. It's time for... Big chill! _I slammed my hand down on my watch and my transformation began. I flew across the ship, with people looking at me in awe, freezing people I knew were enemies as I passed them. I froze the pole just as it was about to knock Julie out. When she turned around she screamed and passed out. _I have to get her somewhere safe. _I looked up and suddenly knew where to put her.

**Kevin's POV...**

_This is too easy. _The wimpy pirate jumped off the ship in fear. I turned to the next guy and started fighting him. Unfortunately he was four times bigger than me. But you know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall. About three feet away was Gwen. She was fighting a freakishly muscular man also. Except there was a particularly slim person sneaking up on her._ That little coward!_

I struck the man I was fighting across the face and he fell. I reached down and absorbed the guy's sword. Just as the skinny guy was about to bring his sword down on Gwen's head I took his weapon and broke it in half with my steel hands. The swordless man jumped over the railing. So did the man fighting Gwen who had seen what I just did. Gwenn's eyes widened when she saw me _(great now she thinks im a freak too.) _but said "Kevin look out!"

I turned around and three guys were charging at me. I closed my eyes getting ready for the blow but it never came. I was surrounded by a purplish pinkish light. Then Gwen threw purplish pinkish disks at the three pirates and they fell, dead. In a few minutes, the very few remaining pirates from the other ship retreated and sped away, leaving us with the lifeless bodies of their crew.

_The Renegade _was safe once again.

* * *

**SOOO... Whadya think? Lame? I hope not. But whatever you think, let me know in a reply please. Luvvs you all. And sorry Alexa (cute in purple) Ill put your idea in the next chapter. :)**

* * *


	5. Reunions

**HIYA PEOPLES OF THE FANFIC WORLD!! Dew dew dew dew dew dew dew dew dew ch ch ch dew dew dew dew dew dew ch ch ch ch dewwwwwwwwww. sorry that was kinda random. I was trying to think of a theme song but i couldnt think of the words so i just made a melody. :) IM NOT CRAZYY!! DISCLAIMER TIME: -gulp- I... DO...NOT...OWN...THE...BEN TEN ALIEN FORCE CHARACTERS! :( there are you happy now!? ENjoy chapter 5! I'm Sooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever!  
**

**Chapter 5: Reunions**

**Ben's POV...**

I stayed with Julie, who was still unconscious, up in the crows nest until the last of the enemy were gone. Sure, I felt like I was cheating the rest of the crew, by not helping fight anymore but I had frozen lots of men (which we had thrown overboard before they could unfreeze) and Julie needed my help. Then after the fight was over I brought her back on the deck.

"Julie, Julie... Wake up.." I said. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ummm... you fainted."

She widened her eyes. "Oh yeah, I remember there was a big blue ghost thing..."

"Julie, this might be a little hard to believe but... That monster you saw, was me." I hit my omnitrix and showed her. Then I changed back into my regular human form. I watched Julie to see how she felt about this. She was silent for a minute, but then she smiled at me.

"Wow. That is amazing. Is that the only... um creature you can turn into?"

"No there's ten aliens programmed into my omnitrix."

"Wait... so aliens are real?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Wow. again. So many things have happened and we haven't even had lunch yet! I found out that aliens exist and that my....friend is one- well ten actually, and the attack- Oh We should probably find Kevin, Gwen, Rob, and Shaun to see if they're okay!"

_I almost forgot about them! I hope theyre all right! _"Yeah let's go." I said.

**Kevin's POV...**

"Are you okay Gwen?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Im fine. Listen Kevin, I hope you're not freaked out because of my powers." she said nervously.

"I won't freak out as long as you dont freak out about mine." I replied,demonstrating my powers by touching a wooden barrel and making my hand wooden too. She grinned.

"Wow Kevin, that's amazing!" _I wish my adopted parents thought so too._

"I guess. I inherited my alien powers from my real father. He was a plumber, but he and my mom died in a fire a couple of years ago." I showed her the badge I keep in my pocket.

"I'm really sorry Kevin." She looked in my eyes and sincerely looked sorry.

"Yeah. So how did you get your powers?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"My grandmother is an anodite. And my grandfather is... was.... a plumber." She explained.

"Oh. So, umm, thanks for saving me back there." I said.

"You saved me too. So I guess we're even."

I shook my head. "No, you saved me from three guys. I only saved you from one."

"You're forgetting the time that you saved me from falling out of the crow's nest."

"So we're still not even. I still owe you. So how can I pay you back?" I asked.

"Hmmm... I ll think about it." She said.

"Don't hurt yourself now." I teased.

"Shut up." She crossed her arms and turned away, pretending to be mad at me.

"Don't be like that Gwen."

"Hmmph." She stuck her nose in the air.

"I think someone needs a visit from the tickle monster.." I warned. She didn't reply. "Okayy." I started tickling her and she laughed.

"Wow." we turned around to see Ben and Julie standing behind us.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked them.

"We should ask you guys the same question." Ben said with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut your face." I said, both me and Gwen were blushing. "Where's Shaun and Rob?"

"We saw Shaun talking to the captain, but we can't find Rob." Julie said worriedly.

_Oh no. _"Let's go look for him. He has to be somewhere on this ship."_ He has to be._

**Rob's POV.....**

I had walked passed the dungeon, looking for the rest of the group, only to hear someone call my name. The voice had been very soft and it seemed like the person was surprised to see me walk past. I stopped, turning around. _Had I just imagined it? _No, there it was again.

"Rob...." I took a deep breath, then entered the room. There was a man who was sleeping, two ladies in the same cell talking quietly, and a dark haired girl in a cell in a corner.

The girl in the corner looked oddly familiar. No, It couldn't be.... "Maria?" She looked at me and I saw it was her. I walked up to her cell and stopped. I had missed her so much. At first I was happy to see her again. But the feeling did not last. She left me, I remembered. And suddenly I was very mad. I wanted to say so many things to her. A hundred names I wanted to call her. But that wouldn't help me or her.

"Rob.... I need to explain," She started, but I turned around and headed for the door.

"What could you possibly have to say to me, after leaving with no goodbye?" I asked angrily, still walking, not bothering to turn around.

"I love you." She whispered, barely audible. The two ladies went silent. I stopped.

I walked back to her cell and sat down, deep in thought. It was minutes before I spoke again.

"Do you know how much you hurt me, when you left?" I asked quietly. "I thought you really liked me."

"I did like you!" She said, interrupting me.

"Not enough to say goodbye!" I snapped. She opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "I wanted die, when I found out you left me. Back then, you were the only one who had ever cared about me."

"Shaun was there too." She reminded me.

"You're right. He stopped me from jumping overboard. But losing you, my parents, my old life.... It made me lose a little bit of myself too."

"Please Rob, listen to me. My sister is really sick, I found out through the radio I kept in my room. I had to go to her, my sister and I are very close. If I was away when she.... well, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't. It was too hard. So I took the rowboat and started my way back home, I had my compass with me, but I realized I couldn't leave without you. So, I turned my boat around, and headed back toward the _Renegade_ but on my way there _the Silver Shark _captured me. They wouldn't let me go. I thought I would never see you, or my sister again. But then when _The Silver Shark _attacked, all the prisoners were ordered to fight too. But I told a member of the _Renegade's _crew that I didn't want to fight them, I told them to just take me as a prisoner. So he did. But my sister is still sick. I need to get out of here, so I can help take care of her." She explained. _I just found her and now I am going to lose her again._

We were both quiet for a long time. Again, I broke the silence.

"I'll try to get you out of the dungeon, so you can go to your sister, but it might take a while. My uncle is very busy now and I won't be able to talk to him for a few days."

"Thank you." She said. "Rob?"

"yeah?"

"I missed you." She smiled at me.

I smiled back at her. "Me too."

**Shaun's POV...**

"Rob!"

"Robbbb!"

"Rob!?!"

We were all calling Rob's name. Just when we were convinced that something had happened to him, we heard him call "Im in here!" from the dungeon room.

We ran in and Kevin punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch." Rob said, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"FOR SCARING US HALF TO DEATH!" He yelled in Rob's ear. Rob cringed.

"Sorry about that."

I looked at the cell that Rob was standing in front of. "Maria!"

"Hey Shaun." She said.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I said, stating the obvious. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Well, I'll be here whenever you want to talk."

She looked at Kevin, Gwen, Julie and Ben. "Hi, I'm Maria." She introduced herself.

Gwen stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Gwen. This is Julie, Ben, and Kevin." She pointed at them.

There was a groan from behind us. We all looked behind us. A sleeping man in one of the other cells was waking up. We turned back to Maria. _Wait..._ I turned around again, facing the man. I walked over to his cell. The man looked at me, then rubbed his eyes.

"Shaun?" He asked groggily.

And there he was, the man I had hoped I would never see again.... my father.

**Thanks to Cute in Purple for her idea of Shaun having to face his father again. Applause for Alexa! Huzza! REVIEWERS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! pLEASE SEND A REVIEW! Heyy and check out my profile to see my monthly contest. :) **

**Ur all beautiful!  
**


	6. Shaun

**Hiiiiiii! I have missed you all so much! *air hug* Well here is Journey to Skulls Cove chapterrr 6!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Shaun  
**

**Kevin's POV...**

_Wait.... This is Shaun's dad?_

"What are you doing here?" Shaun asked his father, disgust etched clearly on his face.

"Now son, is that anyway to talk to your dad?" Shaun cringed when his dad called him 'son'.

"You are not my dad." Shaun said, clearly in denial.

"I am your father, whether you like it or not." Said Mr. Shaun's Dad, keeping a calm expression on his face. Shaun's face, however, was filled with sudden anger.

"Whether I like it or not? I recall you saying you didn't want me to be part of the family, not the other way around! And here I am, minding my own business, out of your life and you out of mine, when you just suddenly appear again?"

"Shaun, you know I had been drinking and hadn't slept a while when I said that. I didn't mean-"

"Shut Up! Stop lying to me. I knew I wasn't good enough even before you said that! I know Im not that bright, but leaving was the smartest decision I have ever made in my life."_ Whoa, that's harsh. Especially for Shaun_. I felt awkward just standing there and I think the others felt the same way. I cleared my throat, causing both Shaun and his dad to look at me. His face softened when he realized that the rest of us were still here.

"Um, Shaun, we'll head down to our rooms okay? Just join us when you're ready." I said.

"I'll come with you guys right now." He turned to his dad, but was still talking to me. "We're done here."

Rob said goodbye to Maria and we walked out and, surprisingly, Shaun's dad did not call after us. When we got to our room Ben sat with Julie, no surprise there, but Rob was sitting alone because Shaun was standing. Gwen, who had come in last, had the choice of sitting with Rob or me. I pointed to the spot next to me on the hammock, but Rob just stared up at the ceiling, smiling. She rolled her eyes and came and sat next to me.

"You don't have to pretend that you don't like me, everybody knows you do." I said. Gwen's face started to turn a light red. Ben, Julie, and Rob laughed. Shaun was still leaning against the wall, expressionless.

"I'm not pretending! I really don't like you!" She protested.

"Uh huh, Surrrrrrrrre." I said sarcastically.

She pushed me off the hammock. The corners of Shaun's mouth turned upward, suppressing laughter.

"Okay, you have lost your arm privileges." I stated to Gwen, grinning.

"What?" She looked confused.

I stood up, sat down on the hammock, put her on my lap, and hugged her, pinning her arms down lightly. She didn't struggle that much, but was blushing profusely.

"Aw, you look cute when you're red." I said.

"Shut up. If you weren't pinning my arms-"

"Well, I am, so relax and enjoy the moment." She crinkled her nose in disgust. Everybody laughed, even Shaun.

"Aww poor Gwen. She can't even slap him." Julie looked at my hostage sympathetically. "Don't worry, I'll do it for you."

"What?" I asked. Julie walked over to the room and slapped me. I couldn't stop her because my arms were still around Gwen.

"That was hardly fair." I said. Julie smirked at me and sat down next to Ben again.

Gwen's attention was turned to Shaun. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

He sighed. "I guess. I just can't believe he was here."

"He probably missed you." Ben suggested. Shaun laughed a hollow, bitter laugh.

"We would miss you if you left." I added. That earned me a few surprised looks.

"Wow. Kevin's actually almost being sweet." Rob said.

"Hey, I can be sweet when I want to be." The others looked doubtful._ Well who asked them._

"Uh huh. That's why you're holding a poor, sweet, innocent girl as a prisoner." Julie said sarcastically.

"Okay first of all she's not sweet. Second, She is not innocent! She pushed me off my own hammock! And third, she likes sitting on my lap." I said smugly.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I do not!" The blush on her face told me otherwise. "Get over yourself, Kevin." She muttered.

"Rejection!" Ben said mockingly.

"Oh come on Ben, We all know Kevin has problems with the ladies, no need to rub it in." Shaun teased.

"Look who's talking, Shaun. It looks like you are girl-less yourself." I retorted.

Shaun answered me easily. "Hey, everyone's taken. Well almost, Maria and Rob are together, Ben and Julie obviously like each other-"

"It is not obvious!" Julie interrupted, then blushed. _Um, yes it is. _"That didn't come out right." Ben just chuckled, scooting closer to Julie.

"As I was saying, they like each other but are not together. And you and Gwen obviously like each other-" Gwen opened her mouth, about to protest, but then shut it. I figured she knew we were just going to ignore her denial. Which we all would have. "But are not together either. And there are no other girls on board." Gwen's eyes lit up._ I wonder what she's thinking._

"Why do you assume I like Gwen?" I asked him.

Rob laughed. "Um, are you serious? Dude, you have her on your lap." He answered before Shaun could open his mouth.

"This is strictly punishment, no personal feelings involved." I informed him and Gwen in a businesslike voice._ At least, that's what I keep telling myself._

Ben snorted. "Right." He said sarcastically.

The dinner bell rang. _Saved by the bell._ I released my hold on the red head. Everybody filed out, except for her. She stood in front of me, blocking my way to the door.

"Hold on, I wanna talk to you." She said._ Uh oh._

The group waited outside for us. "Go ahead, we'll meet you at the dining hall in a minute." She called to them.

"oooOOOooo." Ben raised his eyebrows.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up, Ben." He just laughed, then headed, with the others, down the hallway.

"So what is this about? Have you realized that you love me and cannot live without me?" I asked. _I wish._

"You wish. It's actually about Shaun. You know how he was blabbering nonsense earlier and then said that there where no other girls on board?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Well he was wrong. When we were all in the dungeon, I saw two girls about our age, there in a cell." I scanned my memories of the dungeon.

"Oh, I remember them too, Shaun could hook up with one of them. Genius! The captain sometimes lets prisoners be part of the crew, if we have captured them from another ship." I explained. "So once they are let out of the dungeon, we can invite them to hang out with us so they can meet Shaun before they meet any other guys."

"Sounds like a plan. I feel so sorry for Shaun, you know? But it really does sound like his father is sorry about what he said. I think Shaun should forgive him."

I scoffed. _Who cares if he's sorry. He said it, and made Shaun miserable. The damage is done._

"What, you don't think people should be forgiven?" She asked me.

"I think some things are unforgivable."

"Well I think everybody deserves a second chance." Gwen said quietly, then walked out, deciding our conversation was over.

**Ben's POV...**

When Gwen and Kevin came in we found a table. I sat in between Julie and Kevin. I turned to Kevin.

"So what did she say?" I asked him.

"She wanted to talk to me about how you are pathetic, pretending that you don't like Julie as more than friends." He smirked. _I could say the same thing about you and Gwen. _I didn't tell him what I was thinking because it might start a food fight. And I did not want to have rock hard biscuits thrown at me. I focused on my food for the remainder of dinner. _Maybe Kevin's right_. _I am pathetic. But I can change that...._

I decided that I would ask Julie out. Very soon.

* * *

**Sorry, but this was more of a Gwevin chapter. Next one will contain more Benlie. Review, unless you want spastic monkeys to come and attack you.....  
**


	7. Unexpected News

**Chapter 7 is finally here guys! I know i havent written in an EXTREMELY long time, but lots of stuff have been happening. Thanks for the awesome reviews ive gotten so far! Okay disclaimer time: I do not own ben ten alien force. Sigh. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected News  
**

**Gwen's POV...**

"So did you talk to Captain Sterth about releasing the girls?" I looked at Kevin expectantly. We were below deck discussing how to make Shaun's life a little happier.

"Yeah." He glanced at the floor. _Uh oh._

"And?"

Kevin sighed. "He said he needed to observe them for a longer period of time before they could become part of the crew."

"Dang." _So much for Shaun getting a girl soon._

"But he also said he was going to let Maria out today." He smiled. "Come on Gwen, cheer up! It's not like Shaun's totally alone. He has us! And with all this drama with his dad I don't think he has the energy to put up with a girlfriend."

"Put up with? What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Girls are a lot of work. They always want to talk about their feelings and all that crap. Plus, theyre so emotional! One second their happy, then theyre mad, then they randomly burst into tears! Out of nowhere!" _moron._

I turned and walked away.

His voice followed me. "Don't be like that! Geez this is exactly what I was talking about! You're all a bunch of crazies."

**Ben's POV...**

"Hey Rob, can I talk to you?" I decide this was the perfect time to ask for advice, because we had the room to ourselves. Kevin and Shaun were off somewhere annoying other people.

"Sure buddy what's up?" He asked.

"It's about Julie." I started.

"Oh, I get it. You want to ask her out. Right?" _Are you a psychic or what?_

"Right. How did you know?"

"It's obvious man! You've been crushing on her ever since you got here! Everybody knows." He paused. "Okay well everyone except Julie."

"Well at least she doesn't know. Are you gonna help me or what?" I said, a little miffed that my secret isn't a secret.

"Okay, here's what you do; Take a big breath.... and ask her out."

"Just like that?"

He nodded. "Just like that."

"What if she says no?"

Rob looked at me like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Then you don't go out. Oh, and Kevin will tease you about it for the rest of your life. And it might be awkward between you and Julie." _Maybe this isn't the best idea..._

He sensed my doubts. "Oh, but you don't have to worry. She'll say yes."

"I sure hope so. Okay thanks. See ya later." I rushed out to find Julie.

**Rob's POV...**

I stood in the dungeon with Shaun and the captain. He was finding the right key to unlock Maria's cell. Even though it was only a few minutes, it seemed like it was taking forever. I groaned. Shaun put his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, dude. He's getting it." He was avoiding looking at his dad's cell.

"Haha! Found it!" Captain Sterth exclaimed. He unlocked the cell and Maria ran over to me. I hugged her.

"Finally together again." She said happily.

"Finally." I smiled. We started to follow the captain out.

"Shaun!" I heard a voice say. I knew who it was without even turning around. So did Shaun.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He hissed. Then, he stormed out. We left the dungeon too.

I turned to Maria. "Hey, you can go set up your stuff in Gwen and Julie's room now. I'm gonna go talk to Shaun."

"Sounds good." She pecked my cheek. "Hurry back."

**Julie's POV...**

Wandering aimlessly through _The Renegade_'s halls I ran into Ben.

"Oh hey Ben!" I was surprised but happy. I like spending time with Ben.

"Hey Julie. I'm glad I found you. I want to ask you something." He said.

"Anything." _What's he thinking?_

"Do you want to go out with me... on a date?" He smiled nervously.

I didn't know how to answer. "Um, I don't know Ben. I mean, I really like you but we're really good friends too and I don't want anything to mess that up and also-" He kissed me. I forgot what I had been saying.

He looked into my eyes. "Please?"

Flustered, but in a good way, I relented. "Okay. But if it doesn't work out we'll still be really good friends right?"

"Right." He agreed. "Oh, so um, after dinner lets meet by the mast. I'll tell you what we're gonna do then."

"Awesome." I smiled and we walked to dinner together.

**Kevin's POV...**

I sat down next to Shaun and across from Gwen, who was glaring at me. Ben and Julie walked up to the table and sat next to each other, holding hands. _Ick._

Rob and Maria also came and took their seats. Everyone greeted Maria. Rob had his arm around her.

Ben whispered something in Julie's ear and she laughed.

"Okay this is just disgusting. I'm trying to eat here and you guys are ruining my appetite with your mushy grossness! Stop it!" I exclaimed.

"Lonely and bitter. Are you and Gwen fighting again?" Ben asked.

Gwen cut in. "No, Kevin's just a sexist pig."

"Kevin, what did you do now?" Rob turned to me.

"Nothing! I'm innocent!"

"He said girls are emotional and crazy." Great now I have three girls glaring.

Shaun whistled. "Bad move, man."

I looked at Gwen. "I really think you're overreacting."

"You wanna know what I think?" She asked.

"Not really."

She motioned for me to come closer. I did.

"I THINK YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" She stalked off.

Shaun shook his head. "Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"You are an idiot."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, follow her!" Maria ordered.

"Arg." I left the table, in search of Gwen.

**Shaun's POV...**

The captain came and got me. He said it was urgent. I followed him to his office.

He was frowning deeply.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's about your father." I clenched my teeth and started to get up.

"Sit down, Shaun." I reluctantly obeyed.

He was quiet for several minutes. Then he spoke.

"Shaun, your father just died."

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAH! Whatcha guys think of that? Poor Shaun. Anyways I wrote this twice! The first time I wrote this the computer ate it. So review or else ill get my magical unicorns to shove sour milk up your nose. REVIEW! ya guys**


End file.
